four times
by Viviene lily
Summary: that was four, you're mine now. lemon, smut


Four times.

It was a rainy night or early morning and Gwenna awoke in a room that was not her own. That was odd, she thought. She moved to sit up and found that she couldn't. that was even more odd. What the hell had happened? Gwenna was never one to panic so she let her thoughts drift back to the last thing she remembered.

_Gwenna walked into her talan and plunked her bow on the counter. It had been a long day at the training field and unfortunately, he wasn't able to get home until one thirty in the morning. She was thinking how wonderful it would be to have a nice bath, when suddenly, someone grabbed her, placing his hand over her mouth._

_Her captor whispered a quiet 'shush' in her ear and then…_

_That was all she could find in her memory._

_She surveyed the situation and found that her feet were bound to the post of her bed and her hands were bound above her head. In front of her was a large fireplace, throwing firelight all over the room. She smirked =. Obviously, her kidnapper was not very creative. Mere seconds later, the door to the bedroom opened and in walked the silver blond- haired basted, with a smirk plastered to his face and a evil glint in his eyes_

_She should have known it was Haldir who had taken her._

_His eyes wandered up and down her body before he asked, ''have you started to panic yet, Gwenna?'' _

_She scoffed, ''I'm not afraid of you, Haldir, if that's what you mean.''_

_He smiled and said, ''You should be.''_

_Gwenna was definitely not in the mood for this. She said, ''look, I had an extremely tiring day yesterday and seeing as I'm expected there bright and early tomorrow, could you just let me go?''_

_He chuckled quite evilly and said, ''And what makes you think I would do that?''_

_Now it was her turn to smirk, '' Because if you don't I'll go to lady Galadriel!''_

_He just smiled sweet at her, which only infuriated her more._

_He walked over to the bed and placed his hands on the bedpost her feet were bound to._

_He said, ''I'll make you a deal Gwenna.'_

'' _A deal?' she repeated. A deal with Haldir couldn't be a good thing._

''_Yes, a deal I know how hard that is for you, so listen close.'' _

_She was irked. She said, ''Okay, quit insulting me and just on with it!'_

_He chuckled. 'Fine. So, I'm going to do' he paused as his eyes wandered up and down her body, '''…things to you, fun things and here's the deal. If you can go without screaming or moaning or making any other noise than indicates you're enjoying it, more than three time, then I'll let you go tomorrow , but-'_

'_But?''But, if I can get you to scream or moan or make any other noise that indicates you're enjoying it at least four times, then-''_

'_Then?'_

_He smiled, 'then I get to keep you….forever.'_

_Not fair. Gwenna knew that it was nearly impossible to experience any kind of sexual pleasure without making some kind of noise. Well, she was sure that someone could do it, but not her. She had always been a very, she thought for the right word, vocal lover. Of course, she would never say that to him out loud._

_Instead, she asked, ''You're really that confident in your abilities?'_

_He smiled, a twinkle in his eye ,''oh yes. So what do you say Gwenna? Do we have a deal?'_

_She sighed, 'I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I?'_

'_nope.' he said, with a shake of his head._

_She glared at him and sneered, 'Fine, it's a deal.'_

'_Fantastic,' he said with an smirk, 'then let's begin.'_

_He ripped her clothes of,. He got on the foot of the bed and slowly made his way up her body until he was staring down at her with their eyes locked. Without a word, he bent down and started placing soft kisses on her face. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and on her nose, then one on each cheek. He moved his mouth over to her ear and gentle started to nibble at her earlobe, trying to get a noise out of her._

_When that didn't work, he divided to make use of his hands. He snaked his hands up to her body, his right hand resting In her hair, and his left hand on her breast. He moved his mouth from her ear and kissed down her neck. He started to suck and nip at her neck, making his mark on her while his left hand traced circles around her nipple. He heard a soft moan escape her lips._

_He smiled against her skin and whispered, 'That's one, Gwenna."_

_He heard her mutter a quit 'shoot 'and he chuckled. He then resumed his work on her, kissing down her throat and landing on her breasts. He placed light kisses on each of her breasts and even lighter ones in the valley between them. He then moved his hands to her boobs and started to massage them, gently squeezing her nipples._

_With his hands still at work on her breasts, he slowly kissed hid way down her midriff, taking his time. When he reached her centre, he moved his hands to her legs, untied them and placed a kiss on each of her thighs, teasing her._

_He then moved his mouth to the inside and went to work. When his tongue found her clit, Haldir heard a delighted shriek come from Gwenna's mouth._

_He removed himself and said, 'that's two, lovely.''_

_He chuckled again when he heard a quiet 'shit' come out of her mouth. He resumed his position between her thighs and let his tongue resume the work. Her back arched into him as he teased her and he reveled in his ability to make her reach that way. He stuck his finger in her wetness, pulsing it in and out, and then placed the thumb of his other hand on her clit and started rubbing,_

_Bringing her to the brink of orgasm._

_It wasn't until she screamed and then said, 'Stop teasing me, Haldir!' that actually stopped._

_He stood and quickly undressed, revealing his hardness to her. He climbed back on top of her and pushed himself in while saying, ''that was three, Gwenna. Think you can last?' she was too focused to reply. Her hands were gripping the sheets so hard her knuckles were white._

_He penetrated her, moving his hips at a slow pace. He thrust into her again and again and she bucked her hips against his, matching his rhythm. He pushed harder and harder, seeing on her face the amount of difficulty it was taking her not to scream. He had to break her and he knew how._

_He quickened the pace and when she still didn't cry out he thought she might win, but he moved his hand down to where they were connected and as his finger stroked her clit; she climaxed with a loud scream. Her walls tightened around Haldir, pushing him over the edge and he came inside her. He collapsed on top of her and allowed them both to catch their breath as they came down from their orgasms._

_Shortly after, he pulled out of her and whispered. 'That was four, Gwenna. You're mine.''_

_She looked into his blue eyes and asked, 'Haven't I always been?_

_He nodded, leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. When the kiss broke, he released her bonds and cuddled her, her back against his front. He entwined her left hand in his and swiftly fell asleep._

_Gwenna stayed awake for just a moment longer and wondered if she would ever understand these funny little games he liked to play with her. Perhaps it was just his dominant side._

_With that thought, she fell asleep, cuddled against her husband, _

_Please revieuw xxx Viviene._


End file.
